onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 468
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 559 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 9.0 | rank = 4 }} "Consecutive Battles! Devil Fruit User Army vs. Devil Fruit User Army" is the 468th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary One battle after another, it is complete chaos out on the battlefield. Luffy, together with Jinbe, Ivankov and the rest of the Newkamas, head on to battle the Marine soldiers while Buggy plays it safe and decides to team up with Whitebeard and fight the Marines. Ace resolves to prepare for his execution and to face the blades of justice, so that the war will end soon. Moria once again attempts to get Luffy, but Jinbe takes him on instead, beating him quickly. As Luffy advances on, he draws attention from Tashigi, which startles Smoker and he immediately attacks Luffy. Luffy has trouble hitting his enemy, nearly getting killed by Smoker before Hancock furiously intervenes. Meanwhile, Ivankov faces off with Bartholomew Kuma, not knowing why he is being attacked by an old comrade. Donquixote Doflamingo reveals that the Bartholomew Kuma Ivankov knew before is dead. Long Summary Luffy is capable of defeating the giant from the Giant Squad impressing Ivankov's men. But they tell him that he has attracted the attention of the Marines. Luffy and Co. are surrounded by uncountable Marines and Sengoku orders them to stop Luffy. The Whitebeard Allies try to make their advance, but cannot pass through the vice admirals. The "Bazooka Unit" of the Marines shots at Whitebeard, but he easily destroys the cannonballs and the unit. Luffy and the 2nd Division of the Whitebeard Pirates make their advance, just as Ace feels saddened that they risk their lives for him, thinking it is better for him to be dead. Garp asks Ace "what's wrong?" to which he replies that he "will accept anything that happens to him" resigning to his death. The Impel Down escapees, try to convince Buggy to attack Whitebeard, to which he agrees, while in fact he is scared. This becomes worse, just as Whitebeard calls him as he remembers him since he was in Gol D. Roger's crew. Whitebeard asks him if he's going to challenge him. Buggy having no choice, voices that he will defeat him, much to Galdino surprise. Whitebeard then asks him "what will he do after defeating him" since they are surrounded by more Marines than what even Whitebeard can handle, thus offering Buggy an alliance. The Impel Down escapees believe this is because of Buggy's might, much to how Galdino thinks by himself, "how can they get everything wrong?". Buggy finally agrees to join forces with Whitebeard, to what Marco claims "he's so easy to trick" since their goal was mainly the prisoners that were indeed strong. More of the Whitebeard allies arrive at the bay, which prompts the Marines to follow Sengoku's strategy. The Marines step back and stop their fire, while Marine Ships surround them. Whitebeard asks his allies through Den Den Mushi "Where is Squard?" to which his men tell him he "was there just a while ago". Whitebeard then asks the Decalvan Brothers to "Follow his lead and command all Pirates", and is soon to order them to sink the Marine Ships around them, much to the brothers' surprise, thinking it better to make a "frontal attack", but Whitebeard is soon to tell his worries about Sengoku's plan, to which the brothers follow up, contacting all allies to sink the ships. Sengoku is informed that the Whitebeard Pirates and Allies are changing their movements. Sengoku and Garp are soon to commend Whitebeard's action, however Sengoku remains confident in his plan. Luffy and Ivankov's men are halted by multiple Marines, but Ivankov arrives to help. Luffy asks him and Jinbe for help to clear the way, joining forces and brutally dispatching a large amount of Marines with their attacks. Gecko Moria tries to stop Luffy, but Jinbe decides to handle him. Moria absorbs shadows to power himself up, and uses his scissors as swords. Jinbe tells him that "It does him no good to take in others' powers", while Moria replies that "winning is all that matters". Jinbe evades Moria's attacks, and is capable of hitting him, which makes Moria expel his shadows. Luffy keeps breaking through the Marines, just as Tashigi and Smoker spot him, and Smoker quickly attacks Luffy. Ivankov tries to help, but Bartholomew Kuma attacks him. Smoker and Luffy fight, commenting on how powerful each other has gotten. Smoker finally pins Luffy down with his Seastone jutte. Boa Hancock then helps Luffy. A surprised Smoker asks her, if "she's going to resign from the Shichibukai as well", to which she replies she is "deafened by anger" and will kill him. Ivankov tries to reason with Kuma, but then Donquixote Doflamingo, guessing that they were friends, tells Ivankov that he is "dead", much to Ivankov's surprise. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 468